


Caden and Caleb: The Scowling Cub and the Enthusiastic Pup!

by dereknstiles



Series: Caden and Caleb [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caden Stilinski-Hale, Caleb Stilinski-Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Caden and Caleb's first day of school and Stiles is freaking out while Derek rolls his eyes a million times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caden and Caleb: The Scowling Cub and the Enthusiastic Pup!

 

**Caden and Caleb**

_The Scowling Cub and the Enthusiastic Pup!_

 

 

 

 

Derek wasn’t sure if he was supposed to feel proud that his twin troubles were 5 and were going to finally attend school or feel utterly devastated by the fact that his twins were indeed, already 5 and were growing as fast as a bullet train. Given the situation they were in and the way Stiles was biting his nails and pulling at his hair, Derek thought it wise to go with the first feeling.

“I’m not sleeping with you if you go bald.” he deadpanned, double checking everything and making sure his boys had everything a kindergarten kid could possibly need. Stiles scowled and glared viciously at him.

“Fuck you! My kids are already going to school, I’m terrified.” he spat, throwing a whine in the process and Derek snorted.

“ _Our_ kids are going to school like every other kid who turns 5. You should probably calm down and put up a brave face for them and maybe NOT freak them out on their first day.” Derek pointed out, explaining quietly as he held his husband by his shoulders, eyes locked.

Stiles sighed, feeling defeated as he nodded, “You’re right, I’m being paranoid for no reason. I should just calm down and create an atmosphere where going to school is as amazing as eating a drum full of curly fries.” He said, making calming motions with his hands and taking deep breaths.

Derek didn’t really understand if he was being sarcastic or genuine, but then again this was what he married into and this was what he was going to live with! So he settled for a chuckle.

“Ok great, I’ll go grab them now.” he mumbled, planting a firm kiss to Stiles’ forehead and walked into the living room. John was having an animated discussion with Caleb while Caden looked like he’d rather be inside a kennel chewing bone that sitting there, listening to his brother squawk about how the old lady in the grocery made mean eyes at him the other day.

“Hey you guys ready to go?” he asked, trying to look as enthusiastic as possible. Caleb’s eyes lightened and he jumped on his two little feet. “Yes papa, soo excited!” he squealed and Caden just continued sulking.

Derek and John shared a look that spoke volumes. It really wasn’t easy sending off your children to school for the first time.

“Great let’s go, come cubby, daddy’s waiting” Derek nudged his oldest twin who looked up at him with wide, displeased eyes.

“Do I have to go?” Caden asked and Derek sighed, “Yeah bud, you do. You’ll learn all kinds of new stuff in school, it’s really good” he managed and Caden sighed, “But there’ll be so many people there.” He complained, lips turned downwards and chin rumpled.

Derek felt his heart melt, “John could you please take Caleb to the kitchen?” he asked his father-in-law softly and John gave him a smile and a nod and led the hyperactive twin to his daddy.

“Caden…,” Derek began; he knew exactly what his son was feeling. He was an introvert and shy just like he was. Interacting with new people and making friends was always a problem for them and school was a big deal. It meant being surrounded by new people and learning new things and that intended going outside the comfort zone.

“I know it’s new and that you’ll see many new faces there, but they’re all going to school for the first time too, like you. They’re all a little sacred, excited, and nervous, just like you and are all probably wondering how they’ll deal with school. But you know what, that’s what makes it special; you’ll share all that excitement and fear with those new kids. That’ll help you feel better, because sharing is caring right? And then when you do that, you’ll slowly become friends. And when you have friends school will be so much fun. You’ll probably cry, when I or daddy come to pick you up from there.” Derek smiled, flashing warm red eyes at his son and Caden managed a small smile himself.

“Yeah I guess,” he shrugged and Derek ruffled his kid’s hair fondly.

“And besides you’ll have your brother with you.” He grinned and Caden rolled his eyes at that.

“He’s very silly.” And Derek laughed, giving his kid a hug.

“HEY I’M NOT SILLY! PAPA TELL HIM THAT’S MEAN!” Caleb yelled from the kitchen and Derek grinned glancing at his oldest who stuck his tongue out towards the kitchen.

“That’s mean Caden, now come on, your daddy is going to pull his hair out and look weird if we don’t go now.” he said and Caden giggled, skipping into the kitchen.

“Papa come on, I don’t wanna be late now! I wanna make new friends and have sleepovers! And daddy is looking creepy; tell him to comb his hair. It looks silly, I don’t want my new friends to see him if his hair is like that!” Caleb garbled, on and on and Stiles mock gasped, poking his son’s stomach and pouting.

“Hey my hair is awesome; I’ll become a trendsetter for all the kindergartners when we get there. Don’t get too surprised when those kids tell you that your daddy is so much cooler than you.” He pointed out and stuck his tongue out at his son.

Derek and Caden sighed, eyes rolling so hard and so alike John burst out laughing.

“Are you two done? It’s time to go now.” Derek said, sounding resigned and Stiles whimpered but nodded.

“Yeah come on, let’s go” he mumbled, scooping Caleb into his arms despite the kid’s protests to be let down.

“I swear, if he keeps up with that attitude now, I’m gonna go and hide in a cave for the rest of my life claiming I don’t recognize him.” Derek muttered to his father-in-law and John agreed solemnly.

“Trust me; I’ve felt that all my life. I haven’t even told you half of the embarrassment he put me through when he hit his puberty. Lord save you, you got two who came out of him.” he deadpanned and Caden looked confused, perched on his papa’s arms.

“Are you talking about daddy?” he asked, letting his father buckle him next to his brother.

“Yep!” Derek said, popping the ‘p’ and ducking his head when he felt his husband burning a hole through his skull from behind.

 

\------ 

 

“Bye be careful, be safe, tell your teacher if you have any problem, she seems nice, she’ll help you. You know my name right? Papa’s name, Grandpa’s name, tell the kids your kids he’s the sheriff, they’ll not bully you. I’ll be right here all day, when you come out I’ll be right here, waiting ok?” Stiles ranted, crouching down to his sons’ height.

Caleb looked impatient as he tried to get rid of Stiles, overly enthusiastic about going to school. Caden looked the opposite; he looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him as he scowled wildly.

Derek winced looking at his kids and John didn’t look any different.

“Ok now, bye you two, daddy loves you, he’s just worried. Stiles come on hon; they were supposed to be inside the class like two minutes ago.” Derek said, trying to pull his husband to his feet.

“Mr Hale, I’ll take Caden and Caleb from here.” Their teacher, Miss Tanner smiled wide and Stiles nodded sombrely and got up. Derek gave his pups a kiss and a hug each and reminded them about being cautious about their shift and human kids one last time.

Stiles smothered them with a tight hug and kisses and finally managed to let them go to his dad who bid his own good lucks and good days.

Derek snapped a picture of his kids on the Polaroid and laughed looking at it, his little scowling cub and enthusiastic pup.

The Sheriff waved them off, going to work his morning shift. He was retiring that year and Stiles was thankful for that. Derek gently wiped his husband’s tears and kissed each of his cheek once they were near their car.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright” he assured him and Stiles nodded, kissing him quickly.

“I know” he agreed, smiling and letting his husband show him the picture of their sons. Stiles outright laughed after that and somehow felt super proud his kids were going to school.

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> Hey people, this is the seventh instalment of the twins series. The twins are 5 here and are going to school!!! :D :D :D
> 
> Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
